


Buss In My Garden, Fertilze

by hazzasdxck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Comforting Louis Tomlinson, Crying Harry Styles, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Niall Horan, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, mild violence, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasdxck/pseuds/hazzasdxck
Summary: Harry and Louis are 20 and 22, final year of uni and recently graduated, respectively. They've been moved into their new 2 bedroom flat for three months when Harry finds out he's pregnant.Cue the smut. The fluff. The A&E drop in. The shyness that comes with telling the in-laws you're gonna be new parents when your not even mated yet.||° Title from Ari Lennox - Bussit °||
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooouuu it's been a while.. I've missed writing but it's always daunting to start a new work. Thanks so much to everyone who read the last two.
> 
> Quarantine vibes - no one said ever. Hope everyone has been safe.
> 
> Do enjoy this work conjured up from my mental space.

**||°|| August ||°||**

"Noo that's not fair Lou!" Harry squealed trying to catch Louis up as they raced up the three flight of stairs to their new flat.

"Don't be a sore loser now love." Louis chuckled, as he continued to run up the stairs.

"Me? You didn't even get to three before you took off!" Harry huffed.

Once he reached the landing where C78 was located he was a bit winded. He glared at Louis who was leaning against the wall against their flat door. Harry straightened up from where he was leaned over, hands on his knees.

"Come on Hazza, open the door." Louis said, his face contorting into his 'Harry smile', as Liam and Niall liked to call it.

Harry rolled his eyes and got the key out of his pocket. He slot it into the keyhole and turned it. A smile spread over his face when he heard the mechanism release.

"Lou. We've got our own place." Louis smiled and snuggled Harry from behind, kissing Harry where there would soon be a bondmark.

Whenever Louis did that, it always gave the omega shivers. Harry tilted his head and moaned as he pushed the door open.

"Can't wait to _really_ make it ours." Louis whispered into Harry's ear as they stepped into the flat together.

_**"SURPRISE"** _

The couple froze as confetti poppers were popped and their family and friends jumped out from their hiding places. Niall and Liam, who were closest to the pair, started laughing. They definitely heard what Louis said.

"Surprise lovelies! Hope you don't mind the forced housewarming party we're having." Anne joked as she came up to the couple, handing them champagne flutes.

Wafts of embarrassment rose from Harry as he blushed and accepted the flute and a kiss on the cheek from his mum. Louis snickered and managed to keep his own scent neutral. _He was always better at that_ Harry mused.

The couple had been together since Harry's first year and Louis second year, two years ago. So much had happened in such little time, it has honestly been a rollercoaster ride to get them to their current point.

"I'm so proud of you both." Johannah said through a smile, she kissed Louis on his cheeks and rubbed his shoulders.

As soon as all the greetings were through the couple found Niall and Liam, who they assumed were the ones responsible for the 'party'.

"This isn't exactly the emergency we gave you guys that extra key for." Louis stated, his arm draped over Harry's shoulders.

"Our apologizes.. didn't mean to cut into your time of making the place _really_ yours" Niall smirked over his beer.

Harry covered his face, wishing their friends would just forget about it.

||°|| **September** ||°||

"Louis," Harry whined as he struggled to keep himself from knocking into the coffee table whilst Louis was thrusting into him, "want your knot, Lou, _need_ it." 

Louis growled deep in his throat and tightened his grip on Harry's hips. 

It was a couple weeks later, and they'd been lounging on the sofa, Louis reading over some manuscripts and Harry typing up a paper. Initially, Harry had his feet in Louis' lap and the alpha was rubbing the top of his feet. Soon, the pair were cuddling as they pretended to continue their tasks, but they eventually found themselves all over each other. Kissing wig their hands roaming down each other's pants. 

Harry was on his knees between Louis' in no time, his hole slick and ready amd his tongue running over Louis' cockhead collecting his specific flavour. When Louis had enough of that, he bent Harry over right then and there on the carpet between the coffee table and the couch. 

"Fill me with your pups Lou, wanna be bred full with your pups alpha." Harry moaned, arching his back deeper and presenting for his boyfriend as best he could.

Louis groaned and fucked into Harry deeper and harder, rubbing at his prostate incessantly. He slid his hand around to Harry's tummy and started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

In no time Harry moaned high in his throat and orgasmed all over their carpet. He keened and pushed back on Louis hard, as the alpha started to pant heavily. His knot started to swell to its full size and Louis eagerly fucking it into Harry, tying them together fully.

When they were locked together, Louis leaned back on his heels and took Harry with him. They settled down, and every once in a while Harry would clench around Louis' pulsing knot and his dick would kick and release a little more come. Louis kissed at Harry's neck as they both relished in the pleasant feeling. 

"You've a filthy mouth love." Louis sighed, his lips smiling as he nuzzled into Harry's hair. 

||°||

It's been three weeks since they've moved into their new flat and, other from christening every surface in every room, Harry and Louis have really been enjoying their new found spatial freedom. Beforehand, Harry was living in the dorms and Louis had been sharing a flat with Niall and Liam. It was working for the for the last year of their relationship, but whenever they were intimate, it was hard keeping it discreet, what with their 'mating' smell and all.

"In the kitchen guys? Really?" Liam questioned as he, Niall, Louis and Harry sat down for their lunch of Nandos over the weekend.

Harry instantly blushed, managing to keep his scent neutral. Louis just shrugged popping a chip into his mouth.

"Our flat, our business," He chuckled, "just know that we always cleaned up afterwards."

He couldn't believe Harry was so shy to even mention sex with anyone but he was so open and adventurous in the sheets. Well, where ever they ending up tying together.

"Guys.. we're supposed to be figuring out what to watch." Harry tried to stir the conversation where it should have been.

He'd started to eat his veggie wrap but he wasn't feeling for it anymore. Instead he took a sip of water and rested a hand on his stomach when he felt the water settle. For a little while, he's been nauseous and he wasn't entirely sure what exactly it was, but he hoped it was just due to final year pressure.

"You know I want to see Batman." Liam said, unwrapping his burger and taking a hefty bite. _Alphas and their appetites._

"And Harry and I want to watch Love Actually as you all know." Niall reported, putting his arm round Harry's shoulder and swaying them a bit.

That slight movement was not doing favours for Harry's stomach and honest to God, he almost threw up right there. He steadied himself against the kitchen island and swallowed down the bile in his throat.

"Rightio Nialler." Harry agreed once he felt steady enough. He caught Louis' eye but gave him a look to say he was fine.

Soon they found themselves all bundled up on the couch watching Love Actually, because the omegas always win. 

Harry was under Niall's arm when a niggling down in the left side of his abdomen forced him to sit up better. The niggling got worst and arched throughout his lower abdomen, cramping him terribly. He hadn't even realized he was making sound until the movie was paused.

"Love?" Louis leaned forward from where he was on the opposite end of the couch to see Harry.

The omega groaned some more and clutched his stomach then got up to try and stretch it out.

"I've got a cramp. I need to fix my fucking posture." 

Eventually the cramp unfurled and they went back to their movie.

||°|| **October ||°||**

Two weeks after that, Harry found himself getting increasingly frustrated with a Math question as he tried to complete all his mini assignments in the library. It wasn't even that hard, but he didn't understand what to do and it was maddening him slowly. 

He slammed his pencil down softly and grabbed at his hair. He whined deep in his throat and soon tears were falling down his face.

"What the fuck." He groaned lowly, he leaned back and wiped his face so his book didn't get messed up with his tears. He's never been brought to tears by coursework before. 

At that moment Harry's phone went off with a text from Louis. 

**_im out front x_ **

He quickly packed up his shit and made his way to the front parking lot of the library. As soon as he got into the car, he could tell Louis had smelt the tears on him.

"Love, were you crying? Smells like you were crying." Louis said, still looking at Harry not making a move to drive at all.

"Yeah, I was trying to do some Math problems, but I couldn't- didn't know how to do them," Harry started to say but soon got choked up, "why am I crying over this? Ugh!" 

He dramatically wiped his eyes again as his quiet cries turned into sobs. Louis reached over the console and brought Harry into his arms the best he could.

"It's fine love, stress does crazy things to people," Louis soothed, his hand rubbed Harry's back, "when we get home let's have a nice hot bath alright?" Louis said, his omega's cries soon quieting down.

||°||

During the next few days Harry found himself switching between moods more frequently than he normally would. Something he attributed to being stressed with his last year of uni. If he didn't feel like ripping Louis' knot off, he wanted it stuffed so deep inside him, he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Where you going Lou?"

"Send off for Suzie, remember she's going on maternity leave?" 

"Oh, when you getting back?" Harry asked, his tone quiet, feigning nonchalance.

"I don't know Haz? Whenever it's done."

"Why didn't you ask me along?"

"I did darling, you rolled your eyes at me said you _have a test to study for_ then started to cry when I said _alright, I can go by myself_.." Louis chuckled folding his arms.

Harry blushed and stuffed his face back into his book momentarily.

"My moods have been so weird lately, I don't know what's going on. I can't go with you because this test is really important, but I don't want you to go without me. I think my heat is gonna come early or something." Harry groaned, annoyed with how he was feeling.

"Yeah? Feeling possessive are ya? Wanna scent me before I go?" Louis asked walking over to the couch Harry was sprawled on.

"I think that'll help, yeah." Harry confirmed, sitting up and waiting for Louis to sit down.

When he did, Harry straddled him and stuffed his face into his neck. Sniffing and licking, spreading his scent over the skin. By time he was done he was slick and feeling a bit frazzled.

"Smell so good love. Fuck, I'm gonna be so late." Louis growled, as if he didn't know this was going to happen.

"Wanna be full of you Lou, wanna be stuffed with your knot, want it right now. Please alpha." Harry whined hugging Louis to him tightly.

Louis got to the party a little ( **read lot** ) late, smelling so strongly of his soon to be mate that his co workers were waiting for the taller of the pair to pop out from behind Louis.

**||°|| November ||°||**

"Alpha, harder, please, harder Lou!" Harry cried his nails sinking into Louis' shoulders. Louis groaned and did his best to please his omega, thrusting harder and harder on each stroke.

Harry whined and threw his head back into the pillows he was propped on. His legs unhooked from Louis' and twisted around his waist instead, eager for his alpha's knot. Louis dropped his head to Harry's shoulder junction and mouthed along that space, ready to mark it in the near future.

"Two more months and you'll have a nice little scar right here." Louis breathed over Harry's bondspot.

The omega whined high in his throat and wrung his fingers into Louis' hair and came all over his stomach. His come splashed all the way up his stomach, onto his chest and nipples.

"So perfect my love." Louis panted, hips still working his dick in and out of Harry. Soon his knot started to swell and as he plunged it deep into Harry arse, he dipped down and took one of the nipples before him into his mouth.

Harry immediately pulled Louis' hair, hard, and his mouth fell open on a scream, his whole body froze but at the same time twitched uncontrollably. His dick kicked painfully with a small amount of come dribbling down the shaft.

"Nnghhh, Lou, oh fuck, too much, too much, get off, fuck, fuck, fuccck," Harry screeched, hole clenched abnormally tight and his abs twitching, "shit my nipples burn."

Louis pulled his tongue away and saw the pained expression on Harry's face.

His eyes were clenched and his hands were cupping his pecks.. which come to think of it.. were starting to look swollen. Harry's hole was like a vice around his knot right now. Louis' eyes rolled back and he bit his lip.

"You alright love? You're squeezing me so tight Haz, fuck."

"Ugh, when you started sucking my nipple it was like lightning struck me, it was so intense." Harry mewled still clutching his chest. His scent started giving off discomfort as much as it was arousal.

Eventually Louis' knot went down and he was able to pull out. And when he did he couldn't help but to look at where he'd just been.

"Oh my fucking- Harry, you're bleeding!" 

Needless to say, they made an unexpected trip to A&E that night.

||°||

Sitting in A&E was definitely not the plan for their Monday night. Especially whilst they smelt of their recent activities. Once Louis had told them he and Harry had an 'intimate accident' they were taken to a room. It could have also been the way Harry's pheromones were reeking of pain, embarrassment and fright.

His face was contorted in pain as he leaned again the examination table. The drive over had been hell on Earth, he had to lay across the backseat as his irritated nether region flared from every bump in the road. Louis couldn't stop apologizing and his usually spicy scent was now sharp with shame and remorse.

"I'm so fucking sorry love. I'm so sorry, I hurt you." He griped, his hand rubbing Harry's shoulders as they awaited the doctor.

"Lou, stop it, it was an accident. You've been knotting me fine, in and outside of my heats and your ruts for two whole years. This was a fluke." Harry grimaced, his hands clenching the examination table behind him.

That didn't make Louis feel any better, but before he could say anything, the doctor walked in. A blonde haired, clinical smelling omega held out her hand for Harry to shake as she introduced herself.

"Good evening gentlemen. I'm Miriam Dean. I'm an AO specialist and gynaecologist." She said then shook Louis' hand.

"Good evening." Louis whispered. He watched as Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot as he greeted the doctor.

"I was informed you've had a sex incident." She started as she dropped into a rolling chair and scooted it closer to Harry.

Whereas Louis was a confident and comfortable alpha around his friends and family, he was always hesitant to open up to health care workers. This however is where Harry excelled.

"Yeah, my boyfriend knotted me not too long ago and I've seem to have tore a bit from that." Harry said clearly fiddling with his fingers, but never stuttering.

"I see, has this happened before? During or outside of your heats? His ruts?"

"No, never."

Harry was then instructed to get up on the table, where he was examined. He didn't need stitches thankfully, just an ointment and he'd be good as new in two weeks. Once that was through, Dr. Dean wanted to get down to the reason why they had the spontaneous 'inability to properly tie'.

"Have you been feeling any cramping and nausea recently?"

"Not recently no, but about two months ago." 

"Okay, within these two months have you had a heat or has your partner had a rut?"

"No, they're both due in January."

"Any fatigue, mood changes or frequent urination?" 

"Yeah.. but I'm a uni student so.." Harry half heartedly chuckled, not liking where this was going. He peaked over at Louis, who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Well I'd like to run a blood sample right quick. No need to fear, I don't think anything serious is the matter." She said as she went to get a nurse to do the bloodwork. 

The couple sat in silence for the couple minutes that it took for her to get back and the nurse to draw blood.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes gentlemen."

Again. Silence. Louis was slumped in his chair, elbows to his knees and face in his hands. 

"Boo," Harry whispered, desperate for his boyfriend to talk to him.. to say something, "please, love, talk to me. I'm sorry Lou, I've been to have my shots I swear."

They hadn't seriously talked about having kids, especially at this point in their lives. Harry was eager for it, but he won't go behind Louis' back and stop his birth control to make it happen.

Tears sprung to Harry's eyes and he started to ugly cry. The smell of the tears was what jerked Louis out of his headspace.

"Hazza, love, why're you crying? What's wrong love, are you hurting?" Louis rambled jumping out his seat and to Harry's side. He cuddled the younger lad in his arms as he sniffled.

"You weren't saying anything to me," Harry sobbed, he wiped his tears and hiccups before getting on, "I promise boo, I got my shots when I was supposed to, I didn't stop them, I don't know how this could have happened!" Harry wailed borrowing himself in Louis' neck.

"No love, I'd never even think you would do that. I'm just.. shocked Haz, I'm in shock," Louis stated, pulling back to look Harry in his eyes. He trailed his eyes down to his stomach and squeezed the omega's hips, "you might have a little one in there, that's half you and half me and I can't believe it. If you're pregnant.. this was a team effort Haz, I can't blame anything on you."

Harry sniffled as he nodded along. He nuzzled back into Louis neck and the two swayed on the spot as they awaited the verdict.

"Alright folks, it does appear that you're pregnant Harry, and according to your hCG levels, you're about eight weeks along."

It was now Harry's turn to clam up.

"Wow. Okay. Thanks? What.. what do we do from here?" Louis stumbled over his words his scent dropped into one of fright.

 _I just fucked everything up_ was all Harry could think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I've just been so devoid of motivation idk.. I promise to try and get the last two done before the week's end cuz I have school starting tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading I promise not to take another 3 month hiatus lol.

With an appointment set for exactly two weeks away, the couple shuffled themselves out of A&E and back to the car. Once Louis was seated and Harry was sprawled out on the backseat, the floodgates were opened. Harry sobbed hysterically in the backseat, his scent shifting to one of intense anxiety. Immediately, Louis crawled into the backseat, and turned Harry's face into his neck so he could scent and calm him.

"Love, what's the matter? What's wrong Haz?" Louis cooed, his hand rubbed at Harry's back, trying to calm him down.

Harry just continued to cry and cry. His sobs intensified and Louis was worried he'd dissolve into an anxiety attack. Louis laid the two of them down more comfortably and urged Harry to look into his eyes.

"Follow my breaths Haz, calm down pet." Louis emphasized, taking steady and deep breathes.

Eventually Harry was calm enough to talk and once he did, Louis pulled him in, letting Harry cuddle deeper into neck and breathe in more of Louis' scent.

"I can't believe this Lou.. I'm pregnant? We're expecting a kid in .. six months! Six months.. that's June.. my final dissertation is due in June! Louis I-I- what are we going to do?" Harry stumbled and stuttered, tears falling from his eyes and onto Louis' neck.

Louis cupped the back of Harry's neck and hushed him. He pulled back and looked Harry in his tear-filled eyes. What he was about to say next, he needed Harry to hear loud and clear.

"Harry, it's your body, and any decision to be made about this, is up to you," Louis' voice broke, but he urgently needed Harry to know that everything was his choice to make, first and foremost, "if you don't wanna have this baby, that's entirely up to you love, if you want to abor-"

Harry whimpered and shook his head his hands going up to cover his ears.

"No Lou.. I-I it's our baby Lou.. I can't do that to our baby, Alpha." Harry tearfully declared, his hands going down to hold his non-existent baby bump.

Louis mentally breathed a breath of relief. He reached for Harry, gave him a kiss then tucked him back into his embrace.

||

June 20th was the worst day in recent years for Harry. It was the day his step-father passed away. It was the most heartbroken he had felt in such a long time, and watching his mom go through that pain was horrible. It hurt that day, some years ago and it still hurt today. Finding out he was due to give birth that month was almost cruel. The thought of it had him crying periodically throughout the drive home. The tears were mostly dry once he got in bed, but he ended up tossing and turning all night long.

The buzzing of his mobile on the nightstand roused him from his slumber. He pulled away from his alpha and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Harry grumbled, his voice hoarse from the eternity he spent crying last night and the fact that he just woke up.

"I'm outside baby bro, I can't believe you forgot I was stopping by!" Gemma chuckled through the phone, banging on the door, for what could have been the umpteenth time.

"Oh shit, sorry, I overslept," Harry said, flailing around, trying to get out of bed. He shook Louis, "Lou, wake up, Gem's here."

"I'm up, I'm up." Louis shot up in bed, looking around the darkened room.

Harry drew open the curtains, bathing the room in light and found some trousers for himself and Louis to put on.

"Put on some clothes, Lou!" Harry laughed, watching as his boyfriend tried to move to the door.

"Yes, please put on some clothes Lewis!" Gemma yelled simultaneously over the phone and through their front door.

"Ouch Gem." Harry scolded, disconnecting the call.

Eventually the two were put together enough to let Gemma in. Harry tried his very best, bless his heart, to disguise his pained gait but there was no hiding from his alpha big sister.

"What's happened to you pigeon toes? Too much fun last night I'll assume." Gemma snickered, her scent giving off hints of amusement.

Louis scowled and looked down, his scent dissolving into one of remorse and a little bit of anger. He scratched his neck and Harry looked out the window eager to move on, his scent giving off tones of pain.

"I don't think it's much of your business." Louis grumbled. He was mad that Gemma would ask that, even though it’s not different from the teasing they usually get. Harry flinched at the thought and he wished the sofa would swallow him.

The anger spike in Louis' scent and the annoyance in his tone didn’t settle well with Gemma. She didn’t know exactly what to make of the situation, so she jumped to the worst conclusion. She looked between the two then stood up. The love and respect she had in her heart for Louis, vanished, in an instant.

"Have you put your hands on my brother? I swear to God, Louis I’ll kill you!" She shouted, getting in his face. She shoved him, making him fall into the armchair behind him.

The room was still for a moment. Then Louis growled. Gemma reared back to punch Louis in the face.

"Gemma, he didn't! He didn't hit me!" Harry urged, standing but unwilling to approach the agitated alpha, "there.. there was a-an incident and we had to go to A&E but it was an accident! He didn't hurt me on purpose!"

It was Gemma's turn to growl, her eyes steadfast on Louis, “that's how they get you, they always say that bullshit! You don’t put your hands on the people who you love! Never ever!”

“I fucking know that Gemma, I never did and I never will hit him! Fuck’s sake, it-it wasn’t like that we- um.. I-” Louis tried to explain.

“Don’t tell her my medical information Louis,” Harry said in annoyance, he was starting to get a cramp in his abdomen, his scent was starting to get even heavier with pain, “he didn’t hit me, he didn’t do anything.. mean or whatever.. it was an accident.. like when I accidentally pushed you off the bed that one-time Gem when I was in year 4.”

Gemma spun around and looked at her brother, probably smelling the pained pheromones he was releasing, she started to release calming notes in her scent as she observed her brother, “that wasn’t an accident Harry.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “yes it was. And what happened last night between my _very loving boyfriend_ and I was an accident, he didn’t abuse me.” Harry firmly stated, his hand itching to rub the spot that was aching in his abdomen.

Gemma looked back at Louis, who was watching Harry with worry in his eyes, then back at Harry, “if you’re covering for hi-”

Harry scoffed, “if he ever hit me and tried to tell me that he did it by accident, he’d be getting castrated,” the annoying painful twinge in his stomach persists and he scrunches his face “he’s amazing to me Gemma.”

Despite the terrible cramping, Harry tried to convey the truth of his statement with his eyes. Gemma exhaled heavily and relaxed her posture, her eyes skate back to Louis.

“You better not make him regret those words.” She growled, she took up her bag and stormed out.

The door shut heavily behind her and Harry immediately let his façade drop, his hands flew down to his lower abdomen, kneading the spot in an effort to get the pain to pass.

“Love?”

“Can this baby hurry up and attach to me or whatever the fuck is going on that’s causing this?”

|| **December** ||

The day before the appointment, Harry and Louis found themselves in front of Niall and Liam’s place for their traditional movie night. The days between, Harry has been trying to keep things as normal as possible, but still healthy for the bun in his oven. He’s been feeling fine, the nausea and cramping has significantly lessened and his injury has been healing well.

“We can still go home if you want to?” Louis said as they ascended the stairs.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, “no Lou, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m alright, just worried about you. I don’t want to give it away though.. not until after the 12 week mark.” Louis reassured.

Once they made it to Liam and Niall’s flat, they knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Soon it flew open and Niall was dragging them inside.

“Lads! We’re watching Titanic tonight.” Niall greeted them then rounded into the kitchen. He tossed the fridge open and took out four bottles of Budweiser.

“I’m gonna have a water, my stomach’s been weird.” Harry innocently asked, already popping open a bag of crisps.

“Alright.” Niall acknowledged, replacing one of the beers with a water. He spun around and grabbed a bowl from the overhead cabinet.

“Where’s Li at?” Louis asked, he popped open the beers bottles then stepped out of the room in search of Liam.

Once Louis left the room, Niall turned to Harry.

“Why do you smell like that?” He asked, his brows furrowed.

Harry scrunched his brows, confused. He sniffed his pits but couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary, “like what? BO?”

“No, you smell weird.. like different? Like you, but with something else,” Niall tried to explain, he started to scratch his head, “it kind of smells like Louis but.. with something more.” Niall shrugged.

At that moment Harry knew that Niall, his omega-kin, could smell his pup. His mother had told him how her sister had smelt that she was pregnant with Gemma, and later when she was pregnant with Harry. A blush settled in Harry’s cheeks and before he could flounder through a bullshit reasoning, his phone started ringing. It was an unfamiliar number, but Harry still answered.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon, am I speaking with a Mr. Harry Styles?”

“Yes, this is him..”

“Great, I’m calling from the hospital to remind you of your 12 PM appointment with Doctor Dean tomorrow.”

“Oh, thank you, I remembered though, I had put a reminder in my phone.”

“Awesome, see you at 12 tomorrow Mr. Styles. Have a nice day!”

“Alright. thank you, and same to you.”

After the receptionist said her farewells, Harry hung up the phone. The fact that he was pregnant had just hit him upside the head again. And the fact that only him and Louis knew tripped him when Niall started talking to him.

“What’re you going to the hospital for? Are you alright?” Niall asked, concern evident in his face.

Harry shook his head and shrugged, “birth control.”

Later that night, Harry urged Louis to sniff him, to see if he could smell the difference Niall claimed to be there. But as expected, Louis couldn’t smell a difference just yet. It always took alphas longer to smell scent changes than omegas anyway.

||

“Afternoon gentlemen, how are we today?” Doctor Dean greeted once she stepped into the room with Louis and Harry.

The two looked at each other and smiled, offering the doctor a greeting.

“I’m alright I guess? I haven’t been having any cramps lately, so that’s good.. I think?” Harry rambled, slouching on the exam table. Louis stood beside him, a hand on his back in a comforting manner.

“Yes, I’d say that’s good,” she chuckled and shuffled around to set up the ultrasound machine, “okay, lean back for me and pull up your sweater. Ideally, I would have liked to do a probe ultrasound, but since you’ve had that little mishap a couple weeks ago, we’ll have to do a regular ultrasound.”

Harry nodded and did as told, then let the doctor put the gel on his stomach. It wasn’t as cold as people usually say it is, but the pressure of the wand definitely was, especially since he needed to pee so bad.

“Alrightie, so you’re 10 weeks along, and I know its mostly a dark blob but it’ll be a baby pretty soon.” Doctor Dean chuckled, moving the wand around and snapping pictures. She pauses for a moment, then moved the wand to the side of Harry’s belly.

Louis can’t really tell what he was looking at and Harry can’t really see through his tears. He just squeezed Louis’ hand.

“Well daddies, I predict two little bundles of joy in your future.” Doctor Dean mused, the ultrasound machine displaying a grainy picture of two blobs.

Harry gasped, his heart skipping a beat, his scent started giving off the sweet floral notes of elation. Louis smiled immediately and bent down to kiss Harry’s forehead. The doctor pointed out the two foetus on the screen then took measurements and more pictures. Soon, she cleaned off the wand and Harry’s stomach then packed up the machine, producing an envelope with the sonograms in it. She hands it to Louis, then dropped into a chair and wheeled herself over to Harry. She told them both everything to expect of his first pregnancy, ensuring to provide them with pamphlets to look at later.

“With all that said, your due date is June 16th. However, being that this is your first pregnancy, and you’re expecting multiples, they might decide to come early or they may come on time. They might even love it in there and be overdue.” Doctor Dean explained, her tone serious yet playful.

“Oh God, they better come on time. From what your mom told me about Daisy and Phoebe being so premature, I don’t want to go through that.” Harry groaned.

||

“Haz, have you seen my maroon sweater?” Louis yelled from their bedroom.

Harry rubbed his eyes and got up from where he was seated at his computer. He stretched his arms over his head and wondered into the bedroom.

“No I haven’t.” Harry yawned; his arms still stretched over his head.

Louis was kneeling on the floor of their bedroom, looking around the pile he made of his winter clothes. He looked over at Harry as he came into the room and started to crawl to him.

“Babe, you’ve got a little bump!” Louis cooed, lifting Harry’s shirt to expose more of his tiny baby bump.

Louis whispered into the flesh for a second making Harry laugh, because it tickled him. Louis started to rub the side of his belly then started to kiss the smooth hardening expanse of skin. Eventually he got up and looked into Harry’s eyes.

“I love you so much Harry Styles.” He declared, his hands winding around Harry’s back and pulling the man toward him.

“I love you too Louis Tomlinson, so much so that I’m caring your babies.” Harry retorted with a chuckle his face ducked down into Louis neck, relishing in the kisses being planted on his neck.

“I can’t wait to mark you,” Louis rasped, his lips closing over Harry’s scent gland in a wet kiss, “right here.”

Harry moaned softly, his head tilting to make more room for Louis to do whatever he wanted. The two stood there for a moment, Louis lavishing kisses along Harry’s neck and Harry basking in the attention. Soon the room smelt of their combined arousal.

Louis pulled back, one last kiss dropped to Harry’s bondspot, “can I fuck your thighs baby? I’ll make it so good for you.” Louis proposed, his forehead knocking to Harry’s.

The younger of the two made an affirming noise and leaned down to connect his lips with Louis’. The sweet taste of Harry’s lips was one Louis craved daily. He never wanted to not be kissing Harry. Once the two separated, Louis lead Harry over to their bed and laid him out on it. They both remove their clothes and get lost in kissing and touching each other once more.

“Lou, come on, want it.” Harry whined, his legs spreading out on the comforter.

With Harry still healing from their little incident three weeks ago, Louis ops for a little oral action. He ran his tongue over Harry’s slit, then circled the head. The groan from Harry was pitiful, it’s been a while since he got off. Louis sucked Harry’s prick down his throat, then bobbed up and started luxuriating the length with his tongue. He swallowed down to the root then bobs back up, continuing like this until Harry is absolutely writhing in the sheets. Louis got up then kneed his way up the bed.

“Gonna be a good boy Haz? Gonna be a good omega and let me fuck you face?” Louis asked, holding his member and slapping it lightly onto Harry’s cheek. The omega opened his mouth, his tongue pushed out, ready and waiting for his alpha to fill his mouth.

Louis pushed his hips forward, making his hard dick slip easily into Harry’s mouth. Harry eagerly took Louis’ length down his throat, his gag reflexes suppressed. His tongue was caressing the alpha’s knot as he worked his throat around him.

“The best omega to me, Haz, so good.” Louis praised. He pulled back letting his dick pop out of his boyfriend’s mouth with a wet pop.

Harry whimpered as he watched Louis climb off him. He made grabby hands at the alpha and was delighted with a kiss to the side of his lips.

“On your side my love, gonna fuck those juicy thighs of yours.” Louis said, helping Harry to turn on his side.

Louis settled in behind him and immediately pushed his cock down between Harry’s ass cheeks, the glide slicked by Harry’s gushing hole. His slick was making a mess of them but it felt and smelt so nice. Louis rutted his hips and worked his cock between Harry’s cheeks for a moment, then slid down and pushed between Harry’s thighs. The pressure was phenomenal and he let Harry know.

“So tight baby, squeezing me so tight.” Louis groaned, his lips ghosting behind Harry’s ear. The omega responded in kind and pushed back into Louis, locking his legs tighter.

The slick sound of Louis working himself between Harry’s thighs was the background music to Harry’s sound track. He moaned and called out to his alpha, eager to hear his praises.

“Make me so happy omega,” Louis whispered, his hips still working and his hand migrating from Harry’s hip around to rest possessively on his lower abdomen, “giving me a pup- two pups, thank you so much omega, I love you.” Louis panted his thrusts getting irregular.

Soon he stilled and spilt his seed all over the bed in front of Harry, who was keened deep in his throat, happy to have pleasured his alpha to completion but was eager to get off himself.

“I love you alpha, please make me come, wanna come alpha.” Harry cried, his fingers lightly brushing his sensitive nipples.

Louis landed a kiss to behind Harry’s ear and turned the omega on his back. He took Harry’s cock in his hand and stroked him nice and tight. Not too fast and not too slow, just like Harry liked it. He whispered sweet nothings in the time it took for Harry to fall off the cliff into bliss.

“Perfect omega.” Louis mused.

||

“Remember we’re meeting mom at the Jewel for lunch on Saturday.” Harry reminded as he and Louis walked around the mall idly doing Christmas shopping.

Louis nodded and rubbed Harry’s knuckles with his thumb. His eyes then zeroed in on a pink and blue coloured store front. The decal on the glass door read ‘BABYBOP KIDS’. Louis slowed his walk and gently tugged Harry in the direction of the kids’ store.

“You’re going to be 12 weeks pregnant by time we get to my mom’s house, so how about we start telling everyone about the babies? Starting with your mom and Gemma on Saturday?” Louis pondered, looking between Harry and the baby store.

Harry smiled as he saw the store, suddenly excited to baby shop, “yeah, I like that idea. We can get, those cute mugs that tells them they’re about to be grandmas!” Louis nodded his agreement.

“It’s gonna be sick.” He conceded and lead Harry to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! Next chapter will be about telling everybody and then chapter 4 will be like an epilogue cuz I really didn't mean for this to be more than 2 parts oopsiee.
> 
> Thanks for being patient and for coming back to read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyoneeee... sorry for the month long wait.. but we're here now!
> 
> pleaseee.. enjoy my brain fart I guess.. I'm gonna make the next one soooo fucking long , I have so many ideaassss

**|| December ||**

The bright, warming sunshine on Harry’s face is what woke him on Saturday morning. It was the day him and Louis were meeting with Anne and Gemma to tell them about the buns in his oven. Harry started smiling and placed a hand to his belly, pleased to feel the evidence of his pregnancy. Soon he rolled over and scooting over into Louis’ space. He watched his boyfriend as he slept then, uprooted the sheet, more than happy to wake him up in a special way, on his special day.

He slipped under the sheet easily, not yet hampered by his bump, and then carefully slid Louis’ boxers off of him. His alpha’s dick was soft, but that didn’t mean Harry was going to abandon his plan, as half the fun was feeling it harden in your mouth. The omega grinned then took Louis in his hand and made a fist around him. His sucked the flaccid cock into his mouth and slicked it up with his tongue. Slowly but surely the prick in his mouth hardened, along with the knot at the base. Harry’s head was bobbing up and down under the sheets and his throat was working to bring Louis to the edge. It was Harry’s favourite thing to do.

The sudden exposure to light, had Harry faltering in his rhythm. He tilted his head up to stare innocently into Louis half lidded eyes. Harry popped off and watched Louis watch him as he licked him up from the root to the tip and sucked him right down into his throat. Louis dropped his head back, a hiss left his lips, he made to grab at the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck.

“Gonna come alpha? Make me swallow every last drop?” Harry quizzed once he bobbed back up and popped off again.

He held Louis tight then twisted on the down stroke. Harry sucked him down again and hollowed his cheeks, pulling out all the stops. He fondled his alpha’s balls and circled his knot watching for a reaction. And a reaction he did get. Louis tightened the hand in Harry’s hair and fucked into his mouth once more then dragged him off his cock. 

“Fuck.” Is all Louis breathed before his cock began to spurt thick white ribbons all over Harry’s face.

Harry had just enough time to close his eyes as he felt strand after strand of warm, spunk coat his face. One on the cheek, across his lips, another on his nose bridge, some on his forehead and then small spurts over his chin. Harry smirked and reached up to wipe some of the mess off his face, but Louis beat him to it.

He sat up and cleaned off his omega’s cheek off and gave him a kiss on it, “thank you my omega, what a lovely way to wake up.. on my birthday of all days!”

“Yeah? You know, you haven’t come all over my face like a caveman in so long Lou, I’ve missed it” Harry said, his words dripping in sarcasm. He got up on his knees and placed a kiss to Louis’ lips, intentionally smearing the alpha’s come on him.

Louis leaned back on his hands as he watched Harry get off the bed, to presumably go to the bathroom to wash his face off.

Louis licked his lips, “I wasn’t even thinking about it, I just didn’t want you to swallow, what with the pups in there.”

Harry rolled his eyes, continuing to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

||

“You have the mugs right?” Harry asked again as he and Louis sat in the car in the parking lot of Jewel.

Louis chuckled and looked at Harry, moving his hand off his thigh to rest on the two gifts in Harry’s lap. He looked into Harry’s eyes and his smile just grew.

“It’s going to be okay Haz, you’re a big boy now, Mama Twist isn’t going to be mad about this.” Louis tried to ease Harry’s nerves but it really wasn’t working.

“I’m honestly not inclined to believe you,” Harry sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. He reached for the door handle, but looked at Louis one last time, “kiss me?”

Louis leaned over and dropped a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips, then the two departed the vehicle. Once inside the establishment, they quickly scouted out Anne and Gemma, due to Gemma’s bright pink hair. They informed the hostess that they were meeting them and quickly made it to their seats.

“Hi mum, Gemma.” Harry greeting giving his mum and Gemma a bright smile to try and conceal his nerves.

Anne and Gemma stood up and doled out hugs and kisses. Though Gemma and Louis hadn’t seen each other since the incident a couple weeks back, she gave a Louis a hug like nothing had happened.

“Hi darlings, happy birthday Lou.” Anne smiled, her lightly wrinkled face the picture of content. She was with her children and future son-in-law, she was happy.

“Thank you, Anne, it’s good to see you, and you too Gemma.” Louis said setting the gift bags on the floor by the table. The four of them sat down and decided what to order over a light chat.

“I think I’m going to stick with a garden salad and ginger ale, my stomach hasn’t been the same since that Chilli’s take out on Wednesday.” Harry conversed, his eyes running over the menu calmly. Louis nodded and also put down his menu, opting to get his regular, a Cajun styled chicken sandwich with a Budweiser.

“Honey, that’s an awful long time, have you got it checked out?” Anne quizzed her hand reaching for her glass of water.

Harry chuckled a laugh of amusement, “yes mom I did, it’s just a small bug, I’ll be fine,” Harry conceded, then under his breath, “in six months.”

Louis, who happened to hear him and was sipping his water, snorted and immediately started choking. He got in under control quickly and gave Harry a damned smiled.

“Louis, please don’t die on your birthday.” Anne laughed.

Eventually the food orders were placed and the quartet were deep in a conversation about what’s been going on lately. Gemma’s office drama, Louis’ actual Drama, Anne’s book club gossip and Harry’s dreadful sociology professor.

“He wouldn’t let me answer the question and I was the only one who wanted to answer. He’s classist, he really is.” Harry declared, his brows furrowed in annoyance. Louis rubbed his back whilst Anne grumbled.

“Darling, I’m sure he’s just wanted others to try instead of letting you answer everything?” Anne tried to placate. Harry shook his head.

“You need to report him Harry, it isn’t a coincidence.” Gemma stated, her features stone hard.

In the midst of their conversation their food was delivered. They got to eating and once the meal time was wrapping up, the butterflies started to flutter in Harry’s stomach. Louis caught on to Harry nerves once more and took it upon himself to unveil the secret.

“Well as you know we’re going to spend Christmas with my mom this year, so we brought your gifts with us. I know it’s not exactly Christmas, but we want you guys to open one of the two gifts we got you right now.” Louis said, a smile spread across his lips as he gave Anne and Gemma their respective gift bags.

The two women thanked them then looked in the bags. There was a box that Harry and Louis wanted them to open, they had an ‘ **OPEN ME** ’ sticker. They pulled out the boxes, Harry and Louis watching them closely. Once they finally got the gift wrapping undone, they were greeted by a nondescript cardboard box.

“Wow a box, thanks guys” Gemma chuckled, as she started to open it. As she pulled out the mug, Anne let out a surprised sound.

She had her mug cradled in her arms and she was looking at Harry and Louis with wide eyes. Gemma soon got out her own mug and her jaw dropped.

“No way.. are you serious?” she immediately asked. Her eyes still staring intently at the mug.

There was a moment of silence and wide unbelieving stares.

“I’m gonna be a grandma!” Anne finally exclaimed. Harry let out a wet laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant.” Harry said, his hands going to cradle his small bump in his baggie hoodie.

The mugs that read ‘ **World’s Best Auntie** ’ and ‘ **Grandma’s Best Friend** ’ were forgotten on the table as the two women stood to embrace Harry. It was another affair when they were informed Harry was carrying twins.

||

After hugs and kisses and a wish for safe travel, Harry and Louis were off to Doncaster. It was a three-hour drive and it was full of sing-a-longs, chats and rest stops. Eventually, they turned up to Mama Jay’s at 6:09 PM. A quick _toot!_ of the horn announced their arrival. They switched off the ignition and flung their doors open to greet the excited nine-year-olds, who ran out the house to them.

“Dottie, Ernie! What’s up loves?” Harry greeted, leaning down to give both the twins a big hug.

“I’m glad you’re here Hazzie! Fizzy gave me some of her nail polishes so I’m gonna do your nails!” Doris exclaimed, her hand grasped Harry’s and they started their trek back up to the house.

“So what am I? Chopped liver?” Louis called, watching his boyfriend and two youngest siblings walk away from him, already in deep discussion.

They didn’t even give Louis a backward glance. He huffed a breath and rounded the car to get the bags out of the trunk. Louis made it up to the house with his and Harry’s bags. It was great to be back in the chaos that was his family home.

“Happy birthday Louis!” the bunch of them chorused, watching as Louis set down the bags by the entrance.

Doris and Ernest ran up to him and smushed him in a hug. He embraced them lovingly and thanked them, mussing up their hair as they went. Daisy and Phoebe were up next giving him side hugs and swiftly departing, not willing to get their hair messed up.

Fizzy and Lottie came up to Louis, a hand mussed up his hair and another hit him in the shoulder, “what did you get us birthday boy?” Lottie chuckled.

Louis rolled his eyes and folded his arms, “you’ll find out tomorrow.” His brain imagining the scenario where he and Harry told his family that they were expecting.

Fizzy rolled her eyes, “of course.”

The two girls quickly found themselves in their own conversation and moved over to the den. Further down the foyer, Harry and Jay stood talking about heaven’s knows what. In that instance, Dan came bustling down the stairs, out of breath and with a gift bag.

“I’m so sorry I missed it! I was on the john, mother nature y’know?” Dan joked, drawing a short snort from Louis, “happy birthday son, the twins got you this, you’ll get it and the other gifts after dinner.”

Dan gave him a hug then walked into the kitchen. Finally, Louis was free to join the chat between his mom and Harry.

“Yeah, so Gemma said I should report him as soon as school starts back up, because he shouldn’t be ignoring me like that in class.” Harry said, his brows furrowed and hands gesturing to Jay. She nodded and put her two cents in.

“That’s exactly what you should do, hun.” Jay affirmed, her eyes moving from Harry to her son, “happy birthday pumpkin! I hope it’s been a good one so far?”

Louis smiled and thanked her, leaning down to hug and kiss her. The three of them chatted for a bit more before Louis’ birthday dinner.

“I haven’t heard from you two in so long, I had to rely on what Liam and Niall were telling me!” Jay chastised after a while slapping Harry lovingly on his upper arm.

Harry laughed and apologized, while Louis started rubbing the area Jay had slapped. He knew it didn’t hurt Harry but it was his instinct.

“You’re looking quite plump H, you have a healthy glow to you.” Jay suddenly said. She stepped back and observed her future son-in-law.

Harry looked down at where he was still bundled in an oversized hoodie, adequately his sizeable baby bump and his huge ass scarf. He pulled at the latter and gave Jay a nervous smile, “it’s this scarf Jay.. adds 10 stone.”

The three of them laughed, but Harry and Louis did so nervously, looking at each other then back to Jay. Soon they migrated into the dining room, that was decorated with **HAPPY 23 RD BIRTHDAY **tinsel and candles on the long 12-seater dining table. The food was being set on the table by Lottie and Phoebe. Harry and Louis sat themselves in their usual seat, to the left of Jay, who was at the head of the table. The table filled up around them, both with food and people. The baby twins sat across from Harry and Louis, with Lottie and Fizzy and the older twins beside Louis and Dan at the other end of the table. Dinner was a loud affair, as most things were in the Tomlinson-Deakin house.

\\\

After an evening of settling in with the fam, dinner and a movie, the gang all went to sleep. In the morning, Harry and Louis were cuddled up, listening to the birds chirping outside. Harry could feel the gentle rise of and fall of Louis’s chest behind him, when, suddenly there was a strange fluttering in his stomach. It felt like something was wiggling inside of him, rolling around and irritating him deeply. He adjusted his position in Louis’ arms, thinking he was just a bit uncomfortable. When he settled again, there was still the odd fluttering and now a strange burning in his throat. Immediately, he sat up and held his hand to his mouth, he was about to throw up.

“Haz?” Harry fought the sheets off him and flew out the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Thankfully, it was early in the morning, and neither Fizzy nor Lottie had woken up yet and commandeered the bathroom. Harry flung the door open then threw himself in front of the john and bowed his head, yakking up his dinner from the night before.

“Shit babe, are you okay?” Louis asked when he finally made it to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Harry groaned in response between a spell of expelling the contents of his stomach.

Louis knelt behind him and rubbed his back for however long it took for Harry to finish throwing up. Eventually, Harry was done. He was exhausted and leaning on Louis for support.

“This is not what I expected morning sickness to be like.” Harry groaned, Louis snorted and started to stand them up. Harry’s dinner was flushed down the toilet and the two turned to get ready for the day; Christmas Day.

The two made it out of the bathroom without running into a family member, which was a miracle with there being so many of them in the house. They went down to the kitchen and decided to start on Christmas breakfast. Soon enough, the smell of cooking drew the rest of the house out of the bed, and the Tomlinson-Deakin kitchen was as chaotic as the dinner the night before.

\\\

“Okay, who’s ready to open some presents?” Dan announced as the family migrated into the living room after breakfast.

Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe cuddled up in the couch as Doris and Ernest dived for the gifts under the Christmas Tree. Harry gave Louis a glance from his space settled in the armchair, as the older boy was cuddled under his mother’s arm. All the regular gifts from Harry and Louis were opened first: a train set and comics for Ernest, new winter clothes for Doris’ barbies and for her, various makeup and clothing pieces for the rest of the girls and an apron for Jay’s collection and a tool kit for Dan, then it was time for the big reveal.

“Alright so we have something else for you guys.” Louis announced, jumping up from his spot and getting the gift bag hidden behind tree.

“We want you guys to open it all at once.” Harry said as he watched Louis hand out the various little boxes.

When Louis got to Harry’s side, he dropped a kiss to Harry’s cheek and fix himself into Harry’s side in the armchair, “okay, you can open it now.”

The sounds of tearing paper and box shuffling started anew and then there was silence. A split second of silence and then an ear-piercing scream. Doris dropped her box of onesies, making some fall out, the purple and green stripped fabric, with “ **AUNTIE’S BESTIE** ” printed along the front, sat at the excited girl’s hopping feet.

“Grandma’s First Grandbaby?” Jay gasped, her fingers tracing the words on the onesie. She looked over at Louis, “you’re lying? This was faster than.. I expected?”

“Um… stuff happens I guess..?” Louis said while Harry started to blush, covering his face.

Phoebe exclaimed loudly, “no way!” two onesies were clutched in her hands, “Plot. Twist.”

Daisy laughed and held up two of her own, “ **Wombmates**!”

Fizzy screamed where she was unwrapping her mug, and Lottie started to cry.

||

“Hey guys, sorry we couldn’t make it to your New Year’s party. I just wasn’t feeling too good and Louis,” Harry rolled his eyes and continued, “ever the doting alpha, declared he wasn’t leaving me to go party.”

“It’s fine Harry, we’re together again and that’s all that matters!” Niall declared rounding the kitchen island to engulf Harry in a hug.

Harry chuckled and let Niall squeeze him to his heart’s content. Niall nuzzled his head into Harry’s neck and took a big sniff. He sighed.

“You smell really sweet Haz? What is that?” Niall asked in a listless tone, he snuggled closer almost as though he was dozing off.

Harry smiled, knowing the omega was definitely smelling the babies on him. He shook his head and patted Niall’s back. He drew back and turned to the pot on the stove.

“I don’t know Ni,” Harry lied, looking down at the pot, “hey, can you pass the Prego jar out the fridge? I think this needs more.”

Niall nodded his head and made his way over to the fridge. Just then Liam and Louis walked in.

“Hey H, I hope you’re feeling better.” Liam said, dropping into the bar stool against the kitchen island.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay Li.” Harry said, giving his friend a small smile.

“Oh. My. Fucking-” Niall exclaimed, his hands flying up to cover his mouth as he looked over at Harry, “that’s why you smell like that! You’re pregnant!” Niall screeched, going back over to grab Harry in another tight hug.

Harry laughed heartily and nodded as best he could in Niall’s restricted hold.

Louis smiled at them, whilst Liam looked confused between the three of them, “what?”

“Look in the fridge.” Louis suggested his arms folded across his chest, with a smile on his face.

Liam got up and went over to the still open fridge, a sticky note was attached to the Prego jar making it read, “ **I’m Prego** ”. With wide eyes and a slacked jaw, Liam looked over at his friends.

_A little human, a part of Louis and Harry would be rounding around the place soon._

“A baby?” Liam muttered.

Louis laughed and nodded, then added, “well.. it’s two babies.”

Niall screamed pushing Harry away, at arm’s length, then brought him back into a crushing hug. It was going to be a long movie night.

**|| January ||**

With a hand resting on his curved belly, Harry looked up at the Main Office building placard, on the admin building in his university’s campus. Hopefully, these meetings went in his favour because he needed to graduate this year, he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed.. I'll try to update the last one in a timely manner, it's just that college really caught up to meeee.. I've got so much fucking assignments.. gawddamn.. and it really doesn't help that i'm a physics major lol. anyway.. it's my last year so i'm tryna make the most of it and shittt.. see yall around..
> 
> keep safe in the streetsssss..


End file.
